Yue Yang
|Status = Alive|Species = Eastern Immortal Tribe|Gender = Male|Age = 22+|Hair = Black|Spouse(s) = Xue Wu Xia (Snow Girl) Luo Hua (Fiance/2nd Lover) Yi Nan (Fiance/5th lover) Qian Qian (Juni Yuan/Tigers) Shui Wu Hen (1st Lover) Sky Law (3rd Lover) Hai Yingwu (4th Lover) Red (6th lover) Lie Yan (Roaring Flame) Bi Lu (Princess Emerald Thane) Young Half-Elven Slave Jiang Ying(Hornless dragon, gaurdian beast) Pandora (Goddess Misfortune) Drunken Cat Big Sis (Mao Mao) Pi Pa (Southern Goblin King) Ying Luo (Liberty Queen) Zhi Zun Fei Wen Li (Serpent Empress) Yu (Mermaid) Xia Yi Yue Yu Ming Yue Guang |Relatives = |Bount = Tong Tian Tower 10,000,000 gold 1 Holy-ranked treasure 10 ocean treasures rank 7+ 100 Wisdom Fruits Heaven Realm 100 million|First = Holy Grimoire|Second = Celestial Grimoire|Innate Rank = Innate Rank 10|Referral = Zhi Zun (1st) Shui Dong Liu (2nd)|Card = Crystal Card (1st) Bronze Card (2nd)|Affiliation = Da Xia Empire Ivy Academy Demonic Palace Innate Alliance Assassin Guild Mercenary Guild Hundred Flowers Clan Valley of Thousand Flowers and Butterflies|Summoner Rank = Level 7 Overlord Level 3 Heaven (Chapter 827) Supreme Innate (Capter 817)|Chinese = 岳阳|Pinyin = Yuè yáng|title1 = Yue Yang|First Grimoire = Diamond Grimoire (Chapter 818) Holy Grimore (Chapter 1031)|Second Grimoire = Divine Grimore (Chapter 68) Training Godly Grimoire (Chapter 1204)|Occupation = Soaring Dragon Continent|First Appearance = 1}}Yue Yang The main sponsors of the Live Summon! Yue Yang was a normal high school student on Earth before he was kicked into another dimension (Soaring Dragon Continent) by an old Daoist Priest. When he arrives, he assumes the identity of the 3rd son of the Yue family, Yue Yang, who looks very similar to him, after the real Yue Yang commits suicide due to his engagement being broken off. He is being raised by his uncle Yue Ling (4th branch family head of Yue Clan) and his aunt, Fourth Mother, (aka Ah Xian (Yue Xian) who is also the sister of the real Yue Yang's mother. He quickly becomes the 81st Innate Ranker in the whole of Da Xia Empire since the beginning of history. Of the current Innate Rankers of the Da Xia Empire, he's the seventh. Appearance He has an exquisite pattern of the demon serpent, Xiao Wen Li, on his body. Her six arms are raised and each holds a different weapon. Her long serpent tail coils around Yue Yang’s waist and lower abdomen. (R=27-28) In looks, he is somewhat similar to Yue Qiu, the real Yue Yang's father. However, when compared to Yue Qiu’s steel-like body and chiseled face, which seemed to be carved by swords, Yue Yang looks younger and more fragile. (R=736) . Princess Qian Qian: Although his looks were not that handsome, his looks grew on people. Yue Yang’s handsomeness belonged to the ‘bad boy’ type. If he could only act serious and honorable, his handsomeness level would immediately increase by ten times. (R=214) Personality He is perverted by nature, cunning, sly and a pro in lying and likes keeping a low-profile. He really cares for his new family and is ready to go to any extents for them. He is really greedy and never satisfied with what he has. He has a really cold-hearted side too as he kills without any guilt and at one point he even mentions that he can kill anybody if he gets the payment. He's fed countless beasts to his thorny flower, he easily kills those who try to harm those close to him or tortures them to brutally if killing them is not an option, many people even stated that he is the devil incarnate. Background Yue Yang was a normal high school student on Earth before he was kicked into another dimension (Soaring Dragon Continent) by an old Daoist Priest. He considers himself to be just a normal guy. He thinks his only outstanding ability is his skill at playing computer games, especially the games from overseas. (R=1) In Tong Tian Tower he tells people that he's from the Soaring Dragon Continent. In Tong Tian Tower this is considered to be a very small foreign domain. (R=359) The 'real Yue Yang', aka 'that pitiful guy'. He's the 3rd son of the Yue Clan. Family: Fourth Uncle had no sons, Fourth Mother, Si Niang, is infertile, Bing-er is a girl, and Shuang-er is a young girl. His father and fourth uncle don’t have anyone else that can continue his family’s line, so he's their heir. As this story begins, he just had his engagement to the daughter of the Xue Family broken, so he tried to drown himself. (R=1) In reality, Yue Yang was born in Eastern immortal tribe. The kids are all born of the God tree in that tribe. His mother was fated to duel for becoming Divine Supreme. While she was training and traveling, Yue Yang was sent to earth when he was a child for his protection, and brought back at the start of the novel. The Yue Yang that stayed with Yue clan was fake, meant to cover for him. He or his seventh and eighth sisters are not related to Yue clan by blood. ... Plotline Real badass gets harem by being shameless... Trivia Category:Yue Clan Category:Fourth Branch Category:Innate Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Ivy Academy Category:Grimoire owner Category:Human Category:Third Branch Category:Innate Alliance Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Stub Category:Assassin Guild